Watchful Jaded Eyes
by Blackfang64
Summary: Tokyo, year 2081. After investigating a murder, officer Natsuki Kuga of the District One Force soon finds herself protecting the victims daughter. Who is Viper and for what reason do they want Shizuru dead? ShizNat story
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I'd like to apologise first off about my little rant I posted. I have to agree with some of the comments that authors write stories not for reviews but for entertainment, I guess we do forget that sometimes but I still stand by what I said. **

**Anyway this idea has been floating around in my mind for awhile, might as well write it down and see how it goes. The story takes place in Tokyo in the year 2081, so expect there to be futuristic themes and sort. I apologise about the title if it doesn't sound very catchy, i've been having trouble coming up with a decent title, so if you have any suggestions let me know. A big thank you to my beta reader 'damn unique' for editing this story for me. Nothing else to say but enjoy! **

**-01-**

**-Natsuki Kuga-**

A thick scent of ashes and smoke plagued around her nose as she went for a sip of her drink. Letting the bitter tasting liquid swirl around in her mouth, the azure haired woman swallowed it down letting out a soft sigh. Her jade eyes drifted away from her glass, observing the poorly lit area she had been sitting in. Taking a glance around the room, the woman found very few people in the bar, some hid within the darkened areas, probably drowning their sorrows to her guess.

The sound of a door opening brought in a brief aura of light into the bar before it descended away. Walking in was a man looking to be in his late thirties with bushy brown hair, wearing a trench coat that went down hovering no more than an inch from the ground. Adjusting the small pair of glasses that sat before his eyes, he looked around before a smile crept along his face at the sight of an azure haired woman.

_Looks like I've got company_

The woman blankly stared down into her glass, pulling back a lock of cobalt blue hair revealing long, cobalt haired ears that resembled closely with that of an animal. Her ears tuned to the sound of footsteps coming closer towards her before the figure took a seat beside her. "Is it so hard to drink in peace, Kaiji?" an icy tone brought a pair of emerald orbs piercing fiercely at the man beside her.

"It's only one o'clock in the afternoon and you're already drinking" a soft chuckle escaped from Kaiji as he signalled the bar tender for a drink. "And that's chief Sakomizu, Natsuki" feeling a small vibration coming from his pocket, the man turned his attention away from his drink.

"Whatever. If you're here to lecture me, then just leave me in peace" taking another sip of her drink, Natsuki's attention was averted elsewhere by her the long raven blue tail sticking up behind her.

_Shit, this can't be good... _

"As much as I would, I'm afraid something has come up. Looks like we're needed on the scene" taking a quick gulp of his drink, Kaiji excused himself from his seat as he left a few yen coins next to his glass.

"Is it really too much to ask for an afternoon of drinking?" Natsuki rhetorically asked no one, finding Kaiji had already left the bar.

_This better be important... _

**-0-0-**

Following the coordinates of GPS, Natsuki's eyes turned away from the small map in the visor of the helmet as she carefully avoided the traffic. Enjoying the sound of eruption coming from her Ducati DRIII, Natsuki picked up speed due to the traffic thinning out as she came along the highway.

_To think no one uses these things anymore, well except for some. _

Twenty minutes later worth of driving led her to her destination. Already she could see a few police cars outside a particular house, a small barricade was formed around the cars as officers were instructing nearby bystanders to move along. Circling around the few bystanders, Natsuki parked before the barricade grabbing the attention of a nearby officer. "Excuse me miss, you can't park here" came the officer's harsh tone as he approached Natsuki.

"Officer Kuga Natsuki of the District One Force" removing her helmet, Natsuki flashed her identification before the officer, watching with a look of delight at the sight of the police officer tensing up in fear.

"M-my apologies, Officer Kuga" saluting Natsuki as though they were in the military, the officer stepped aside to allow Natsuki through. These were the things she really loved about her job. She now felt a bit better about leaving the precious liquor behind.

Ascending off her bike, Natsuki reached behind taking hold of a small black leather jacket as she suited up. A tight black biking suit with few red streaks that ran up her legs was perfectly wrapped around her porcelain skin. Also a few parchments of body armour covered the top of her chest and her shoulders. Jade eyes flashed a death glare at the officer staring at her as she walked past him with a stern look.

_He was checking me out wasn't he? Bloody men, they're all perverts. I should make him trip on my tail oh so accidentally, just to have a reason for a good punch._

Finding Kaiji already there waiting for her, Natsuki quickly approached her superior.

"What's the situation?" Natsuki's eyes wandered away towards the window, noticing two holes in the broken glass.

"Two victims, a male and a female in their early forties. Fujino Hiro and Fujino Kira" Kaiji replied as he handed Natsuki two data files.

Pulling up the data files, Natsuki skimmed their profiles before handing them back to Kaiji. "What's the Kiyo clan?"

"An alien race like you, half human, half reptile, snakes to be precise. They were of the Kiyo-Hime, the higher classed title of the Kiyo clan" walking up to the steps, Kaiji stepped aside allowing Natsuki to go in first.

Natsuki's eyes scanned around her location, taking in the various expensive and luxurious furniture's and paintings. "They certainly were wealthy" coming out from the hallway, Natsuki found the specific area of investigation. On the ground were pools of blood with numbers sitting beside them to her guess is where the bodies had been laying.

Crime scene photographers were taking pictures of the various areas of the obvious murder.

Natsuki's gaze drifted away from the mess as she stumbled upon a girl, who was probably only a few years younger than herself, being interviewed by one of the officers. "Who's she?" directing Kaiji's gaze, Natsuki pointed over towards the girl with long honey chestnut hair, dressed in a white school uniform.

"The victim's daughter, Fujino Shizuru. She found her parents dead after returning from school and called us up." finding that his assistance was needed elsewhere, Kaiji left the cobalt haired woman alone.

Natsuki stood there silent, her jaded eyes fixed upon the young girl as if somehow she had been hypnotised by her. Shaking her head to break from the trance, the blunette walked over towards the girl, keeping a calm and cool demeanour. "Excuse me, mind if I talk to her?" grabbing the officer's attention, the man just nodded as he walked away, handing Natsuki the notes. "Now, Miss..." Natsuki's eyes rose away from the notes as she stared up into the bewildering crimson stained eyes before her, finding herself once again lost in a trance.

"Fujino... Shizuru" the girl said between sniffs, as tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks.

_Geez... _

Reaching into her pocket, the blunette pulled out a raven blue handkerchief, as she brought it before the face of the upset girl. "Here."

Accepting the handkerchief with a weary smile, Shizuru wiped away what tears she had as she tried to regain a normal composure. "Arigato"

_Hmmm, she's supposed to be part reptile, yet I can't see any differences. Maybe it's her eyes. _

Ignoring her thoughts, Natsuki's eyes scanned over the notes before looking back up at Shizuru. "So Fujino-san, do you know anyone that might possibly have a grudge or sorts against your family?"

Shizuru shook her head in response, in which Natsuki noticed the girl's cheeks were still inflamed from the salty tears.

_Shit, she looks like she's about to cry again. Go easy on your questions Kuga! _

Natsuki started to scratch herself behind her ear, just like she always did when she got a bit uncomfortable.

"Could you-"

"Your ears." cutting off the blunette, Shizuru's eyes wandered innocently around Natsuki's body, particularly the girl's cobalt haired ears and tail. "And tail, are you of the Duran Duran race?" Shizuru's eyes flashed a glimpse of excitement as a smile began to form along her lips.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, I've never met an actual Duran Duran before. You look just like a puppy" a small image flashed through Shizuru's eyes of a puppy as she compared it to the older blunette before her.

"I'm not a puppy, I'm a wolf!" Natsuki growled in response, finding it hard to keep her cool. The one thing she hated above all was when people say she looks like a puppy, usually this ends with a bruise on the person's face or a few gunshots being randomly fired around the individual.

_Resist the urge to kill, resist... _

To Natsuki's surprise, she found Shizuru laughing. Cocking a brow, Natsuki looked around her trying to figure out why Shizuru was laughing when she noticed a blush ascending onto her cheeks.

_Shit, I'm blushing! I'll get her! _

But for some reason, Natsuki felt her anger going away at the sight of the younger girl smiling. Rather than to bother with the laughing honey brunette, Natsuki just sighed in defeat.

"Natsuki!" capturing the blunette's attention, Kaiji wavered his hand for her to come over as she did. "I want you to take Miss Fujino down to the station, okay?"

"What? Why me?" Natsuki asked, slightly annoyed and pissed off for some reason.

"You seem to be getting along with the girl, I figured it would be easier for her to go with you." fearing the death glare Natsuki was giving him, Kaiji resisted it as much as he could as he pointed Natsuki's gaze over at Shizuru.

Seeing the young girl's smile begin to fade, Natsuki couldn't help but sigh once more in defeat. "Fine…" not sounding the least bit pleased, Natsuki made her way back over towards Shizuru. "We're going to take you down to the station for further questions, okay?"

"Hai." Shizuru nodded, bowing her head as she kept a calm composure around her. Following Natsuki out of the room, Shizuru walked closely behind the blunette as she led her away towards the front door.

"The station's not far from here, so-" Natsuki's sharp ears suddenly twitched under the sound of a gun barrel loaded in the distance. Her mind froze in place. "Get down!" time had slowed before Natsuki's eyes as she reached for Shizuru's wrist, grabbing hold of the crimson-eyed beauty as she pulled the girl towards her. Unfortunately with Natsuki being only a few steps from where Shizuru was standing, Natsuki found the girl falling towards her sending the two flying to the ground.

A gunshot rang out through the midst of it all, soon followed by the sound of screams and panic of nearby bystanders.

Opening her eyes, Natsuki was met with two things: One being a sharp pain running along her back and two… an unusual warmth against her lips. Regaining consciousness, Natsuki found herself lying on the ground which explained the pain coming from her back. As for the warmth on her lips, well...

_What the fu-? _

Emerald eyes stared up in shocked as they were drawn into the depths of a certain pair of crimson stained eyes. Natsuki's eyes slowly rolled down Shizuru's face as it found the source of warmness.

_Shit, you've got to be kidding me! _

Upon seeing the girl's lips capturing hers, Natsuki could feel her face turning beet red as she regained movement of her arms and legs. Throwing both hands at either side of Shizuru's shoulders, Natsuki pushed with all her might as Shizuru parted away from Natsuki and her body. Pushing the young girl aside, Natsuki was quick on her feet as she searched around for where the shot had come from.

_That was to close... _

Eyeing back to find Shizuru okay, except for the blush on her cheeks and the awkward glance in her eyes, Natsuki's eyes trailed away finding a small hole above the door frame from where they had been standing. Steam slowly ascended out before it faded away. She brought her face closer to the point of entry and literally started to sniff around. Her race sure was beneficial for police work. The sharpened senses had helped her a lot cracking cases in the past and she learned trusting them and following every tiny lead. She inhaled the scent deeply in hope to filter any odds. To a human it probably only might smell like burned wood but her nose was able to make out more than that. It was another kind of scent that she never smelled before but found oddly familiar at the same time. Despite that it was more of a stench to her because it was like a poising that was creeping up her nose, making her eyes watery from the burning.

Kaiji came running outside accompanied by two police officers as they found Natsuki staring above their heads. "Kuga, what happened?"

**-0-0-**

"An assassination?" Kaiji asked once more, sitting back in his chair.

Sitting opposite side of the table, Natsuki leaned forward with intent and flamed emerald eyes. "That's my guess at least. The bullet itself was a Kyro-chromolian calibre, mostly used by snipers. Judging by where the bullet had impacted, we can assume it was meant for that girl."

"You were lucky the person had missed, that was some quick thinking there Kuga." smiling proudly of the blunette's work, Kaiji's gaze was led astray towards the window outside his office.

Following along Kaiji's eyesight, Natsuki stared out through the window at the sight of the honey brunette girl sitting outside with tears in her eyes as the police man questioned her. "What of her?" the sudden change of softness in her tone didn't go unnoticed by Kaiji.

"Hm, we'll be keeping her under our care for now. I'll assign someone to look after her." tilting his glasses, Kaiji brought Natsuki's attention away noticing a small glimpse of sadness in the blunette's eyes. "If your right about it being an assassination attempt, chances are the killer may strike again."

"Understood." quick to her feet, Natsuki was about to leave Kaiji's office. But before closing the door she turned around once more. "I would like to have you take a closer look on the bullets. I believe they are 'special'." Kaiji stared at the closed door with a puzzled look after the girl had left him with this mysterious statement. Feeling a small growl coming from her stomach, Natsuki felt her cravings coming onto her.

_I think a stop at Mai's couldn't hurt. _

The thought of a particular food began to drift around Natsuki's mind as she hurried out of the building, oblivious to a certain pair of crimson eyes trailing her.

**-0-0-**

"Here you go, Natsuki." The blunette's gaze lifted away from her coke staring up at the busty saffron haired girl with amethyst eyes smiling at her. Placing a bowl of ramen noodles before the starving wolve-girl, the woman couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's ears perking up past her hair in delight. "Even after all these years, your habits don't change."

"Watch it Mai." snapping out in a cold tone, Natsuki pouted innocently as she reached out for the bottle of Mayonnaise. Natsuki's gaze trailed away around her location, finding herself being among the few customers in the diner. Squeezing the mayonnaise into her food, Natsuki's ears couldn't help but bring a twitch along the blunette's eyes of the sounds of some sort of wild animal munching down into the food. "Could you tell your pet to eat properly?" directing Mai's gaze at her, Natsuki pointed over to the short jet black haired teen girl eating happily as on instance the girl's eyes were away from her food.

"Coming from the woman whose drowned the entire dish in mayonnaise?" directing the blunette's gaze down at her bowl, Mai slyly grinned as she watched the Natsuki retract her argument and quietly ate her food. "Mikoto, try to use your chopsticks at least." Mai called out, perking out a cheerful nod from the girl in the distance.

"I just don't know what you see in that girl sometimes, Mai." slurping away the noodles, Natsuki's gave her busty friend a questioning look.

Mai smiled happily as she leaned back against the counter. "Well, she makes life more... interesting, to say."

"I just don't get your tastes."

"Vice versa." referring to the meal that contained more mayonnaise then food itself in front of Natsuki.

"Not that- urgh, never mind." not wanting to bother debating about her love of mayonnaise, Natsuki kept quiet but it didn't drive away her busty friend.

"Well, you should find a nice person to love, Natsuki." Mai suggested out of the blue, throwing the blunette slightly off guard.

"I don't need someone like that. Or better said something like that." dropping one of her chopsticks, Natsuki silently cursed the wooden utensil.

"It doesn't have to be a guy, it could be a girl."

Upon hearing the word 'girl' an image flashed through Natsuki's mind of a particular honey brown girl sending shivers through her body.

_Fuck, why did that have to happen? I should've just left her, at least then I wouldn't have to be haunted by that stupid kiss! _

Noticing the sudden change in Natsuki's aura, not to mention the woman's ears dying down as though something bad happened, Mai cautiously stepped away from the blunette, hurrying over towards Mikoto.

_At least I won't have to see her again, see, it's not all doom and gloom. _

The small tune playing from inside of Natsuki's pocket brought her out from her thoughts as she reached in. Looking at the ID of the caller, Natsuki brought it up to her ear. "Kaiji, what's up?" Natsuki sat calmly as she listened to what Kaiji was saying. "You want me to WHAT?" Natsuki erupted out in rage.

_I spoke to soon... _

**-Meanwhile elsewhere...-**

Darkness covered the room as the only light came from the small light on a phone machine. A small ringing soon followed as a hand emerged from the shadows, switching the machine to speaker. "Yes?" came the raspy deep voice of the figure.

"Targets has been eliminated." came the mechanised voice on the other end of the phone.

"Very well" switching the speaker off, the figure sat back calmly within the shadows. "It seems the countdown has begun, for now the events will play out as you have forseen..." a hearty chuckle came from the figure's lips, as it echoed with hinder into darkness.

**TBC...**

**Mini Omake: **

**Natsuki: So Fujino-san, do you know anyone that might- **

**Shizuru: Oh a puppy, who's a good girl (eagerly runs up to Natsuki, scratching the girl behind the ear) **

**Natsuki: I'm not a puppy, I'm part wolf! Stop scratching me- a little to the left (smiles happily, wagging her tail) **

**Shizuru: Tee hee, you're so adorable (continually scratches Natsuki) **

**Kaiji: (sighs) The mighty Kuga, reduced to a mere puppy. Is this judgement day? (Walks away shaking his head) **

**End of mini Omake: **

**Author: I might continue this story if people are interested in it. After my little rant, I guess I can expect to be getting flames from now, but I'll cope. **

**I apologise to the reader's of 'Oneechan' as the next chapter has been dragging me down as I'm having trouble keeping the motivation to continue it. All of that aside, don't forget to read and review if you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Glad to see so many people enjoyed the first chapter, as to one review asking if there will be any action, there will be, but in future near chapters. Thank you to those who reviewed, as to those who are a little confused about Shizuru and Natsuki being alien races, don't let it bother you to much as they're still the same characters. Nothing else to say but thanks to my beta-readers 'hounoNOtenshi' and 'Damn unique' for editing this chapter, Enjoy!**

**-02-**

**-Protection-**

A small beeping sound echoed around the pitch black room as the small red light flashed green. Followed by a click, a door opened letting in the ray of light that slowly grew in size as the door opened up. The light revealed a tall cobalt haired woman with an unpleased look upon her face as she reached her hand over behind the wall, blindly searching for the light switch. The lights suddenly came on, blinding Natsuki temporarily before she took a step inside her apartment.

_Stupid witness protection job._

Natsuki's enraged jaded eyes glanced at the chestnut haired girl over her shoulder. Shizuru was silently standing behind her with a small luggage bag in her hands and her scarlet drenched eyes narrowed at the floor, carefully avoiding her gaze.

_Go easy on her Kuga. She's just lost her parents. The last thing she needs at this time of night is you to be angry at her._

Not wanting to further debate her own thoughts, Natsuki stepped aside, issuing the saddened chestnut girl to come in.

Shizuru stared up for a second, taking the hint as she walked inside, passing the blunette, her eyes never left the ground. Hearing the sound of the door closing behind her, she remained still as she heard Natsuki walking away. Unsure as to what to do, she stood her ground whilst waiting for the cobalt haired woman to speak.

"At least take your shoes off if you're just going to stand there." Caught off by the sudden harsh tone coming at her, Shizuru lowered her bag to the floor before crouching down to untie her shoelaces.

_Talk about obedient. Although, I don't need to use such a harsh tone._

"Here." Natsuki's breath hitched, as she approached the honey brunette girl. She felt drawn into Shizuru's deep scarlet eyes, finding herself getting lost within Shizuru's gaze. Natsuki snapped out of the sudden trance and reached down for Shizuru's bag. "I'll take you to your room." Slinging the small luggage over her shoulder, Natsuki led the girl away towards the hallway.

Shizuru silently followed behind, keeping at least a meter distance between her and Natsuki. Shizuru's eyes slowly travelled down the blunette's body. Her eyes lingered longer at the long cobalt fluffy tail hanging down, slowly rocking in rhythm to Natsuki's footsteps. A small smile formed on her lips as Shizuru giggled quietly that didn't go unnoticed by the certain woman in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Cocking her head around, Natsuki eyed the girl with a fierce glare as Shizuru recomposed herself to her previous state. "Here it is." Opening the door, Natsuki walked inside before turning to Shizuru issuing for the girl to come in.

Shizuru timidly walked inside only to for her eyes to wander around the room anxiously. The walls were coloured in a light sea blue, bringing a calm and collected aura on her mind. Shizuru would've loved this room if it hadn't been for the pile of discarded clothing carelessly tossed around the room, as well as a few beer cans and pieces of trash. Some old cups of instant ramen were lying on the wooden floor, along with a pair of jeans and a few black and white shirts. To Shizuru, it was what she would call a bachelor's apartment. She was used to a clean environment and she immediately felt the urge to clean up the mess. But she had the feeling that the distant police-officer wouldn't like her to play housewife and so she tried to politely smile the dirt away.

"If you're that fussy, I'll get this cleaned up. You can have my room here." Natsuki could see the surprised look dwelling under Shizuru's mask, before taking a further gaze at her room.

_It is kind of a pigsty isn't it?_

"Ara, then where will Officer Kuga sleep?" Shizuru asked, staring at Natsuki with playful scarlet eyes. "Is she suggesting that I sleep with her, such hastiness." covering her hand over her cheek,Shizuru hid away her smile as one eye looked over at the blunette, watching her reaction.

"B-baka! Like I'll ever sleep with you!" Natsuki shouted in protest, feeling her tail flying up in aggression.

"Is Kuga-san saying that because she thinks I'm ugly? Does she really hate me that much?" Bringing her other hand up to her face, Shizuru began to sob fiercely, turning her back to Natsuki.

_Oh crap, she's crying again! Quick, calm her down or something!_

"T-that's not true, you're not ugly. You're beautiful, could you please stop crying?" Natsuki panicked into a frenzy, making a quick attempt to calm the chestnut haired girl.

"Fufu, Kuga-san is quite the charmer." Unveiling her hands revealed a devious smile that played along her lips as Shizuru eyed Natsuki, capturing her gaze once more in a trance.

_Fuck, what is up with this girl? Wait, how come I couldn't detect her fake sobs from real ones? Damnit, my ears must be playing up._

Pouting angrily towards the girl, Natsuki left the room, finding a certain chestnut haired girl following her.

_How did this happen?_

**-Previous day-**

"Why the fuck am I taking care of her?" Slamming her fists onto the table before her, Natsuki glared with furious jaded eyes towards the slightly frightened Kaiji sitting in his chair.

"Settle down Kuga. I'm very sorry about the sudden request, but right now we're short on men with the recent crime outbreak on the west side of town. As it stands, you're the only one available." Despite his efforts of trying to calm the infuriated blunette, Kaiji found himself caught in a hell-raising glare from Natsuki that sent shivers down the very hairs of his body.

_Available? What, am I the only cop left in this stupid city?_

"Why me though? Can't you send those guys out there?" Natsuki asked, pointing out towards the window, specifically the various officers staring at her due to the commotion she was causing.

"They're already assigned to protect the streets on this side of town. Also, it was not my request that you were assigned to this task." Pulling out a handkerchief from his jacket, Kaiji wiped away the drops of sweat coming from his head as he sighed heavily.

"Who? Who was it then?" Slamming her fists once more onto the table, Natsuki glared at Kaiji with enraged jaded eyes as she waited for his answer.

_So help me, I'll wring their guts out through their neck..._

"It was the victim's daughter herself." Seeing Natsuki ease up a bit, Kaiji took the opportunity to breathe easy without worrying about Natsuki going into a sudden outrage once again. "She specifically asked that you look after her. She said you 'influenced' her."

Natsuki was about to protest when the sudden image from earlier of a certain honey brunette girl capturing her in a ki— came across her mind, bringing a small blush to her cheeks.

_I'm not even going to go there!_

Gritting her teeth hard, Natsuki withdrew her hands to her sides as she turned away. "Fine! But this better not take too long."

"It will only be for a couple of days. If you're still unhappy then, I can assign the task to someone else by then hopefully." Kaiji could see a bit of happiness from the corner of Natsuki's jaded eye at hearing him mention the last part. "We'll leave her here for the night. Tomorrow afternoon you can come and pick her up."

Natsuki reached out towards the door before stopping. "Whatever," Natsuki muttered and with that she walked out from the office, slamming the door behind her.

**-0-0-**

"The bathroom is at the end of the hallway to your right." Leading Shizuru out of her room, Natsuki toured the young girl around the apartment, although there wasn't much to show. "The living room is there as you've already seen, the kitchen is over here and the laundry is back down the hallway there"

Shizuru just remained silent as she nodded her head to Natsuki pointing out the necessaries. A small growl came from her stomach, breaking her silence. This effectively brought a small blush on her cheeks.

"Guess you're hungry, I'll fix something up for you." Walking over towards the kitchen, Natsuki opened the fridge door before searching around.

Shizuru watched anxiously, not for the food but rather the strange behaviour of Natsuki. She watched as the blunette's ears and tail fell down as though they were disappointed. A small smile crept along Shizuru's lips at the sight of Natsuki moving towards the cupboards next with her ears perking up in excitement, only to lower once more.

"Is everything alright, Kuga-san?" Shizuru addressed politely.

Natsuki slowly turned her head around as rivers of tears were streaming down her face. "N-no Mayo," Natsuki bawled in sadness as she sat there on the ground like a lost puppy.

"Um...?" Shizuru stood there, feeling a little lost and confused about the situation before flinching slightly by the blunette's sudden change of mood.

"Looks like I need help." Flipping her phone out, Natsuki was quick on her feet as she dialed a few numbers before waiting for a reply. "Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you could pick up some supplies for me."

Shizuru watched the conversation play out, particularly the different facial expressions constantly changing on Natsuki's face. Finally, the call had ended before she saw the blunette's deep jaded eyes staring down at her.

_Why is she staring at me like that?_

"What?" The sudden comment brought Shizuru back to reality in which Natsuki carefully traced the young chestnut girl's body up and down. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was still wearing the school uniform she was wearing yesterday, indicating that the crimson-eyed girl didn't get the chance to change clothes or have a shower. "Why don't you take a shower while I'll get my room cleaned up?"

"Thanks, Kuga-san." Shizuru bowed her head before trailing off down the hallway.

Sighing heavily, Natsuki eased up a bit as she followed Shizuru, stopping by a nearby cupboard for a towel. Standing outside her room, Natsuki waited as Shizuru came out with a change of clothes in her hands.

"Here." Natsuki said as she handed the towel. She watched as the young girl smiled warmly to her before stepping into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_What is up with her personality? It keeps on changing, must be a Kiyo-clan thing _

Her thoughts were distracted by the pigsty situation her room was in. Much to her displeasure of changing the appearance of her room, she set about to cleaning the mess. Fifteen minutes had passed as Natsuki finished cleaning her room. Well rather, she just chucked all garbage into the bin and hid any dirty clothes in her closet. "I'll finish you later," Natsuki said, referring to the pile of dirty clothes. The blunette turned her gaze to the bathroom just noticing now that she couldn't hear anything.

_Hm, is she out of the shower yet or...?_

Tiptoeing across the floor, Natsuki carefully approached the bathroom. Reaching her hand out towards the doorknob, she slowly began to turn it. Keeping her movements slow and stealthy, Natsuki slowly opened the door, peeking one jaded eye through the crack. Much to her relief, she saw Shizuru standing by at the clouded mirror from the steam of the shower. Natsuki's gaze trailed down the towel wrapped around Shizuru's body as well as the large patch of lavender coloured scales spread across her back.

_Wait a minute, scales?_

Staring in closer, Natsuki's eyes had a hard time in confirming if they were indeed scales or just her imagination. Unfortunately, her little action didn't go unnoticed by the young girl.

"Ara, I never took Kuga-san to be the peeping tom type," Called out an alluring voice. The chestnut haired girl stared at Natsuki through the small clear patch on the mirror's reflection.

_Shit! Quick Kuga, think!_

Natsuki was totally caught off guard. She panicked for a moment before opening the door further. "G-gomen nasai, I was checking to make sure you were okay." Natsuki continuously bowed her head to the Kiyo-clan girl for forgiveness.

"Its okay, did Natsuki see something she liked?" Taking a quick moment to play with the blunette, Shizuru smiled in mischief. She watched in delight as the blush slowly crept on Natsuki's cheeks.

"Baka!" Slamming the door as she moved away, Natsuki stormed off, ignoring the bright red glow on her face.

_You try to apologize, and she makes fun of you._

Her storming led her towards the living room as she sat herself down on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief.

_It's not even been a day and already she's exhausted me._

An image flashed across her mind of the patch of lavender coloured scales on Shizuru's back. Pondering at this, Natsuki recalled Kaiji mentioning the girl was part human, part reptile.

_Part snake to be precise. Would that mean those scales were snake skin or something? Why am I even thinking about stuff like this?_

"Is Kuga-san alright?"

"I'm fine." Fixing her head back where it should be, Natsuki looked over at Shizuru to find the girl wearing a short-sleeved black shirt that was covered with a white unbuttoned vest and a pair of dark navy blue jeans. Taking a moment to compare, Natsuki found herself still dressed in her biker suit from yesterday, well a different pair.

_Damn, she has more fashion sense than me._

The knock at the door brought both pairs of eyes cautiously towards the door. Natsuki turned to Shizuru while she issued the girl to move away as she slowly approached the door. Pressing her back against the wall, Natsuki's ear rested against it as she tuned into the sounds coming from the other side. A loud growl echoed through Natsuki's head as Natsuki's left eye twitched.

"You just had to bring the pet, didn't you?" Opening the door, Natsuki was met with a familiar busty saffron haired woman accompanied by the cat like girl Mikoto, happily purring at her side.

"Mikoto insisted on coming at the mention of food." Mai laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Picking up the grocery bags, Mai followed Natsuki inside with Mikoto not too far away, clinging onto her back.

Mikoto's nose twitched slightly as she turned her gaze towards the couch. Jumping off Mai's back, the girl let out a loud hiss as her long black haired tail shot up. "Who's there?"

"Um..." Slowly ascending from behind the couch, Shizuru nervously lifted her hands up as she stared down towards the young jet-black haired girl.

"Relax Mikoto, she's a... friend." Natsuki paused shortly, feeling a slight disturbance in her stomach at saying the last word. "It's okay; she's my friend, although the cat may cough up hairballs at you." Natsuki commented. Grabbing Shizuru's gaze, Natsuki pointed out the two women before issuing for Shizuru to come out from behind the couch.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Fujino Shizuru." Quickly changing her personality, Shizuru bowed her head respectfully towards Mai and Mikoto, earning a questionable look from Natsuki.

_What the heck? One second she's scared, the next she's all lady-like. This girl is nuts._

"Huh, I didn't know Natsuki had a friend. I'm Tokiha Mai, and this is Mikoto." Meeting Shizuru's eyes with a pair of warm amethyst ones, Mai brought the girl's gaze upon the young jet blacked haired girl, standing protectively at her side.

"Oh wow, I've never seen a real _Neko Neko_ before." Shizuru smiled in joy as she rushed over to Mikoto with an overly excited look upon her face. Shizuru watched as the young girl hesitated at her before she began scratching Mikoto behind the ear. Shizuru squealed in joy at the sight of Mikoto happily rubbing her head in time with Shizuru's hand, which Shizuru found adorable.

"'She's certainly an... interesting character, that girl." Approaching Natsuki from her side, Mai brought the gaze of a pair of jaded-colored eyes glaring at her fiercely.

"She's under my protection. Her parents were killed recently." Natsuki whispered to Mai, earning a shocked and saddened look from Mai. Both eyes turned to the cheerful Shizuru petting the playful Mikoto. "She hides it well but I can tell she's crying on the inside."

"That's impressive Natsuki." Complimenting the blunette, Mai found Natsuki staring at her with questionable jaded eyes. "You already know Fujino-san so well and you just met her, how cute."

"Baka! I do not!" Giving Mai a death glare, Natsuki turned her back towards the saffron haired girl as she headed for the kitchen. "I only just met her yesterday."

"How old is she?" Mai trailed after Natsuki with eager amethyst eyes.

"Eighteen, I think." Natsuki replied, a little puzzled as to why Mai asked her that in the first place.

"Huh, you're twenty-one, so that's a three year difference. Not too bad," Mai pondered as she tapped her cheek before nodding happily to collusion.

"Three year what? What are you doing Mai?" Unsure as to what Mai was going on about, Natsuki could only fear the worst.

"Don't worry." Laughing sheepishly, hoping to throw off the blunette's suspicions, Mai found Natsuki's glaring as a 'no' sign to her attempt. "Well, shall I get to work on dinner?" The small grumble coming from Natsuki's stomach brought a smile to Mai's lips as she proceeded to cook.

Half an hour later or an eternity to Mikoto, dinner was ready. Smiling proudly of her work, Mai reached for the ladle before banging it repeatedly on a nearby saucepan. "Dinner's ready."

"Yay, Mai's food!" Mikoto leaped happily off the couch as she charged to the table before happily taking a seat.

"Settle down Mikoto, the food's not going-"

_That scent..._

Natsuki's eyes widened as her ears flickered ever so slightly to the sound of footsteps coming from the rooftop high above her. "Mai, watch over Shizuru." Pushing herself from her seat, Natsuki was quick on her feet as she rushed to the door grabbing her pistol as she ran.

_I'm not going to let this happen..._

Her legs began to move wilder and fiercer than normal as she charged down the empty hallways in a breeze. Taking the stairs, Natsuki legs kicked her around the walls of the stairs. She leapt side to side, elevating herself towards the top. Reaching the top, Natsuki kicked open the door as she barrel-rolled across the rooftop before drawing her pistol out from her holder.

_I've got you now..._

"You're not getting away this time." Aiming blindly into the darkness of the night, Natsuki's eyes narrowed fiercely as her ears began to twitch to the sound of the footsteps getting closer.

"Nyah... how is my favorite officer?" Purred the voice from above, running her tongue along the lines of her fingers.

Tracing the voice, Natsuki spun around as she aimed her gun high above the door. As the cloud dispersed away from the moon, a gentle light shined through the veil of darkness as the figure became clearer to Natsuki's eyes.

A woman looking to be in her early twenties sat with her legs hanging off the building, kicking lightly against the door Natsuki had burst out from. Her hair was shortly cut but was drenched in a flaming colour as her lime green jeweled eyes pierced the darkness. A wicked smile perched along her lips as the woman's animal-like ears wavered up in delight. A small flame-haired tailed coiled around the woman's waist before loosened its grip, dancing ever so gracefully in the air. "Long time no see, Na-tsu-ki."

"Nao..." Natsuki muttered under her breath, as she glared fiercely towards the woman.

**-Meanwhile...-**

"Yes?"

"Primary target is nowhere to be found. Permission to pursue?" Came the hollowed, mechanized voice on the other end of the phone.

"No need to rush, for now I have a task for you. I wish for you to acquire a little something for me." A small grin grew along the figure's lips as they sat alone in the shroud of darkness.

"Understood. What is it that you need?"

"I want you to..."

**TBC...**

**Mini Omake:**

**Natsuki: Yuuki Nao**

**Nao: Nyah (licks her paw)**

**Natsuki: (**_**For some reason I have the strangest urge to bark at her and chase her**_**)**

**Nao: Nyah**

**Natsuki: (Barks fiercely)**

**Nao: (hisses)**

**Shizuru: Ara? (Comes out armed with a broom) Shoo, get out of here (waves it repeatedly at Nao)**

**Nao: (Flees)**

**Natsuki: (wags tail)**

**End of Omake**

**Author: Okay, so the last part of the Omake was indeed inspired of a picture so I can't take credit for that.**

**I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news for the readers of 'Oneechan'. After consideration for the story, I have to go back and rewrite the whole thing. Reason being is right I'm struggling with the next chapter, due to the story's OOCness not to mention lack of progression. Do not worry too much as I'll be keeping the same storyline, but some of the characters will be changed in terms of roles. I apologize once more to the readers, and I hope they can forgive me.**

**That aside, I'm looking forward to continuing this story as I plan to make it my best one yet. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review; I'm open to what you have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Glad to see I was able to get this chapter up. To some of the reviews I got concerning Nao for being part cat instead of part spider, reason being for that is she looks cuter as a cat, also because it will have a role in the future chapters. I'm glad that readers are enjoying the idea of the characters being half human half alien, I'll try to explain a little more of their backgrounds in upcoming chapters. Thank you to my beta reader Damn Unique for editing this chapter for me. Nothing else to say but enjoy!**

**-03-**

**-Viper-**

"Nao..." whispering the woman's name along the chilling winds, Natsuki kept her gaze focused on the flame haired woman as she held her pistol high in the air aimed at her.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Nat-su-ki" chanting the canine like woman's name, Nao took pleasure at the sight of the blunette's brow tightening fiercely as she continued to glare at her.

"Yuuki Nao, wanted for ten thefts, twelve accounts of breaking and entering and two accounts of jay-walking" Natsuki spoke as though she was reading a profile on the woman before her, which didn't go unnoticed by Nao.

"First, why the heck are you talking like that, and second, you have no proof about that last charge" standing onto her feet, Nao leaned over towards from where she stood as she lectured the blunette.

"Don't know, but what I know is that I'm taking you in" reaching from behind with her left hand, Natsuki drew out a pair of handcuffs as she dangled them high up before Nao.

"My, my, so kinky Natsuki. As tempting as it is to be handcuffed by you, I've got places to be." turning tail towards the blunette, Nao grinned as she prepared to jump.

Quick to react, Natsuki pulled the trigger as a small orange bullet shot out from the barrel flying directly towards Nao landing an impact on her back. Her jaded eyes widened in surprised as Nao started to blur out before disappearing.

_A hologram? Damnit, that bitch! _

Gritting her teeth fiercely, Natsuki growled as she rested her pistol back into its holder. "One of these days I swear I'll put a real bullet in her if she's not careful" making her way from the rooftop, Natsuki walked down the many stairs before she arrived back outside of her apartment. "Hey Mai, open up!" Natsuki ordered as she hammered her fist against the door repeatedly.

The door opened up revealing the busty saffron haired woman wearing a not too pleased frown on her face. "It's polite to say 'please', Natsuki" Mai lectured as she hit the blunette on the head lightly with the soup ladle.

"Damnit! Okay, I'm sorry!" rubbing away the brief small bit of pain, Natsuki growled softly at her friend before she walked into her apartment. Her jade eyes scanned around the room, eyeing a certain scarlet eyed girl staring at her with an amused expression. Natsuki grinded her teeth when she saw Mikoto gorging away the food. "Oi! Save some for me!"

Shizuru sat there quietly, her eyes following the canine like woman watching as Natsuki pulled the food away from the drooling Mikoto, earning a small giggle from her lips. "Ara, I'm surprised you aren't chasing her Natsuki" Shizuru earned both pairs of eyes from Mikoto and Natsuki, staring at her with questionable looks.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, standing up straight as she towered over Shizuru with jaded eyes.

"Well considering Mikoto is part cat, and you being part canine, wouldn't you two being fighting?" an image flashed in Shizuru's mind of a small puppy barking angrily at the sleeping cat high up in a tree.

"Huh, that's a little stereotypical you know, Duran Duran's have nothing against Neko Neko's. One reason being is that they're just humans only crossed over with Kaka- Neko DNA, regardless they've done nothing against me so why should I fight with them?" Natsuki's felt proud by her little speech, figuring now she had everyone's attention.

"Nice speech Natsuki, care to eat with us now?" Mai asked as she was already seated at the table along with Mikoto and Shizuru who were staring up at Natsuki as though they were waiting for the blunette.

"Sure" Natsuki grumbled at the fact they had ignored her little speech. Waiting as Mai served out the food; Natsuki's eyes quickly scanned the table as she caught sight of her favourite topping.

"Did you take care of your business?" Mai watched the curious pair of jade orbs turning their gaze away from the mayo drowned food before them.

"Yeah, but it got away... again" grumbling quietly at the last part, Natsuki began snacking down on her dinner, unknown to her that it was turning off the taste buds of the girls around her.

"You've got to stop letting women seduce you like that Natsuki" Mai teased, much to her prediction she saw an angered expression on Natsuki's face.

"Baka! I do not get seduced by them! And them, I mean only one!" correcting her previous statement, Natsuki's ears flared up in protest to Mai's comment.

"If she troubles you Shizuru, just use your 'womanly charms'. She falls for them" Mai suggested as her maroon eyes shifted over towards the young girl who sat ever so quietly.

"Ookini for the tip, Tokiha-san" Shizuru bowed her head in courteously towards the helpful tip from the saffron haired woman, but her scarlet eyes glimpsed at the corner of her head as she couldn't take her mind away from the enraged cobalt haired woman holding her fist towards Mai. "_I think I may have already_"

**-0-0-**

"Later Mai, stay out of trouble" Natsuki waved with a small smile on her face as she watched her busty friend accompanied by the young girl disappear out the door. Averting her gaze elsewhere, Natsuki walked over to the shopping bags leaning against the wall. "Hey Shizuru, catch!" grabbing hold of one of the bags, Natsuki turned around as she lightly tossed the bag over towards Shizuru.

Grabbing hold of the bag as it landed in her arms, Shizuru stared at Natsuki with a confused expression before leading her gaze inside the bag. Opening it up, Shizuru laid her eyes upon the different coloured wigs and sunglasses inside the bag. "Ara, what are these for?"

"Disguises. I'm not going to be cooped up inside my apartment for the next few days just sitting around, so those are for you so you won't be recognised" crossing her arms against her chest, Natsuki hardened her gaze before turning away as she began to clear up the table.

"Ara, that's very thoughtful of you Kuga-san" Shizuru smiled warmly at the blunette, despite with Natsuki's back turned towards her Shizuru could very well see the blush arising on her cheeks. "Where did you get these from?"

"I asked Mai to bring them over. She usually uses those things for karaoke" a disturbing thought popped into Natsuki's mind of one embarrassing time Natsuki was dragged along to Karaoke forced to wear a-

"Is that so? Does Natsuki sing?" Shizuru watched the azure haired woman freeze where she stood, noticing her ears on high alert and her tail sticking up.

"No" bluntly replying despite her features giving away her lie, Natsuki brought the empty plates away from the table as she headed for the kitchen."I suggest you pick a name to use when you're in disguise while you're at it" calling out from the distance, Natsuki dumped the plates into the sink before debating if should clean them now or later.

"Hai!"

Choosing the lazy option, Natsuki turned her attention elsewhere over at the fridge as she lazily gazed around inside the fridge, grabbing two cold beers in the process. Cracking the top off, a quick hiss escaped from the bottle as Natsuki casually strolled across the room before sitting herself down on the couch.

_Huh? Oh right Shizuru's here. _

Natsuki sat herself up right as her brain quickly reminded her that Shizuru was still here and Natsuki wasn't alone in her apartment. "Would you like a beer?" Natsuki offered, holding up a bottle towards Shizuru.

"No thanks" Shizuru elegantly walked down the hallway before disappearing into Natsuki's room.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head before taking a sip from her alcoholic beverage.

_Damnit, how am I going to keep her entertained the next few days? Talking? No chance, I know the moment I say something she'll be teasing me like there's no tomorrow. Crap, this is more like babysitting then protecting _

Finding the atmosphere around to be rather humid, Natsuki's hand trailed up her leather biker clothes as pulled the small zipper down from her neck. Stopping about half way past her chest, Natsuki enjoyed the cool breeze blowing across her bare skin.

_It may be cooler at night but when parts of your body are covered in fur it can really be a hassle. _

"Is officer Kuga comfortable?" the slyness of her tone crept along the tip of her tongue as a long playful smile grew along her lips. Shizuru stared at the look of surprise on the blunette's face but her eyes drifted down past the blunette's lips to the patch of exposed skin of Natsuki's chest. "Ara, is Kuga-san trying to seduce me, such a naughty woman" playing with a devilish intent, Shizuru's hand's trailed up her shirt as she slowly lowered her white vest.

"Baka! I am not!" snapping back in an angry mood, Natsuki's hand searching around the couch before grabbing hold of a cushion and throwing it at Shizuru.

Natsuki's eyes quickly snapped open as she looked around the room. Surprised to find no sign of Shizuru in sight, Natsuki calmed herself down. "Was that just my imagination?" rubbing her head, Natsuki's gaze quickly turned to her exposed cleavage before she quickly zipped up her suit. "Great, that girl's already playing with my mind, let alone imagination"

_What's the time anyway? _

Her jaded eyes averted to the clock hanging on the wall as it read '8:43'. Grumbling at the time, Natsuki decided to switch on the TV to see what was on. Flicking through the channels, Natsuki mind was elsewhere from the TV as her eyes drifted over towards her room.

_Shizuru's been rather quiet. I wonder if she's okay? _

Fearing the worst for Shizuru's sake, Natsuki was quick on her feet as she quietly tip toed through the hallway to her room. Giving a gentle three knocks against her door, Natsuki waited in silence, every second that went by was paining her until she heard a reply on the other side. Opening the door, Natsuki stopped at the door way as her eyes quickly scanned her room. "Is everything alright?" Natsuki found Shizuru sitting at the end of her bed, her back leaned the bed's frame as she held within her hand a book.

"Everything is alright" Shizuru calmly replied, her scarlet eyes piercing right through Natsuki's defences as they read the look of worry on the blunette's face. "Thank you for worrying about me though" putting on another one of her warm friendly smiles, Shizuru's fingers tapped lightly on the book in her hand which didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki.

Natsuki's tongue fell silent as she noticed from the corner of Shizuru's eye a small tear. Not wanting to bring it up, Natsuki averted her attention towards the book. "It that a book?" Natsuki was not surprised because it was just a book, but rather it was book that was printed on paper and not embedded with advanced technology.

"Seems I've caught Kuga-san's curiosity" Shizuru's eyes flickered ever so slightly down at her book before retracting over to Natsuki. "My parents bought this for me when I was little at an antique store. It's one of a kind, and one of my favourites" Shizuru smiled this time a real one as she held the book upon her chest, where her heart was.

"I never knew books like that still existed; usually people read holo-scrolls" pointing over the few scroll like objects on her shelf, Natsuki walked over as she pulled one off the shelf. Grabbing the two handles, Natsuki pulled the scroll apart as a picture materialised on the thin clear sheet. Words quickly formed along the picture as it was with numbers as the corners of the picture as though they were pages, before closing it back up and returning the scroll to where it had been sitting.

"True, it's not like I don't use holo-scrolls but I find the ancient styles of writing like this fascinating" Shizuru's became glued once more to her book as she opened it back up to where she had left off.

"Could you pass me my pillow?" capturing Shizuru's attention once more, Natsuki pointed over to the aquatic coloured pillow sitting beside Shizuru. Watching as Shizuru threw her pillow towards her, Natsuki caught it effortlessly as she walked to her cupboard, pulling out a spare blanket. "I'll be sleeping just outside on the sofa. If there's a problem, just let me know"

"There is one problem" quick to grab the blunette's attention before she could make her exit, Shizuru smiled innocently as readied some small tears. "How come Kuga-san is not going to sleep with me?" as if on cue, she released the waterworks followed on by her gentle to sob.

_Not again with the crying, are women really this irritating? _

"G-gomen nasai! I can't sleep with you as I need to keep guard by the front in case someone tries to break in and kidnap you" Natsuki found it difficult at coming up with this answer to her alternative choice of telling Shizuru that she wasn't interested. Hoping Shizuru would buy her excuse, Shizuru eased down at her sobbing as she revealed an eased smile.

"That's very sweet of you, I'm grateful to be looked after by such a caring puppy" sweetness tainted her words as Shizuru watched in delight of the small blush arising on Natsuki's cheeks.

"I'm not a puppy" not wanting to continue this anymore, Natsuki stormed out of her room back to the comfort and welcoming place on her sofa. She watched television for another hour or so before the weariness of her boredom was kicking in. Debating as to whether she should say goodnight to Shizuru, Natsuki just shrugged away the thought and slowly rested her head against her pillow before drifting off to sleep.

The soft melody awoke the blunette as the song continued to grow louder. Groaning away the sleep from her eyes, Natsuki's hand wondered around the table aimlessly through the darkness. A sharp pain crossed Natsuki's mind, grinding her teeth in pain before it passed over. Not wanting to open her eyes, the blunette gave in as she reached for the small light grabbing hold of her phone before bringing it up to her ear. "Hello... Kuga Natsuki speaking"

_Who the fuck is calling at this time of the morning?_

"Kuga, we have a problem!" Kaiji's voice hid no sign of masking the panic in his tone.

"Yeah, you woke me from my sleep" Natsuki growled before letting out a yawn.

"I'm sorry about that, but this is urgent! The bodies of Shizuru's parents have been stolen!" making no effort to keep his voice quiet on the other end in hopes of waking up the sleepy blunette, Kaiji waited as the other end of the phone went silent.

"...I'll be there in the morning" not waiting for a response, Natsuki closed her phone before slumbering back into the couch. Not wanting to process any of what had just happened, Natsuki happily closed her eyes as she drifted back into her dream.

_...What? _

**-0-0-**

"What do you mean stolen?" déjà vu all over again as Natsuki once more slammed her fists onto Kaiji's table, earning a response by the sound of nearby ornaments on a shelf rattling.

"Please, keep it down Kuga" covering his ears to help recover from the loud noise; Kaiji turned his gaze towards the documents. "Right now we're investigating the incident as best as we can" his gaze slowly drifted away from Natsuki towards the as the sight of a girl with short ocean green hair dressed with a short leather vest over a casual cream coloured shirt, with a pair of light sky blue jeans running down past her legs. Recognising the vest around the young girl, Kaiji turned his gaze back at Natsuki. "That girl, is that...?"

Natsuki was already quick to catch onto Kaiji's sudden shift of focus as her jade eyes watched protectively over the girl. "The Kiyo-clan girl, yeah" not wanting to mention Shizuru's name encase someone might be listening, Natsuki kept a cool composure as she took a seat on the chair that sat before Kaiji in front of his desk as she braced herself for a lecture.

"Are you insane Kuga?" as best as he could to keep away the anger in his tone, Kaiji averted his eyes away from Natsuki knowing his glare could not even be compared to the blunette's.

"You honestly can't expect me to be couped up in my apartment all week? You know me better than that, and besides, that's what the disguise is for"

"I know, but Natsuki, please try not to do anything to drastic with the girl, okay?" having remembered Natsuki's previous records on file concerning her history of death defying stunts, Kaiji's mind became uneasy as to what Natsuki might do.

"I know, I know. I'll try my best to keep her away from my work" Natsuki knew all too well what Kaiji was talking about, unknown to her of the small grin that flashed along her lips briefly.

_I guess I do get a bit reckless at times, just like the time- _

"Anyway, what happened concerning over the girl's parents?" quick to change the subject, Natsuki leaned across from where she sat, her eyes flashing a look of demand from Kaiji to answer her question.

"Around one-fifteen this morning a masked individual broke into the autopsy room" quick to the small touch pad on his desk, a computer screen image flashed up before them as it showed the footage.

Natsuki watched as the footage showed the room where the autopsies were performed as the wall burst open from an explosion. Bricks and fragments of the wall covered the floor from where the impact was made as a small cloud of dust began to clear. Natsuki's eyes widened briefly as she saw the suspect to her guess walking in through the hole that was made. Getting a closer look, the figure was wearing clothes tied with body armour, a design she had never seen before. The figure's gaze stared up directly at the security camera before reaching to its side, pulling out a gun of sorts before firing it. The rest of the footage went blank before Natsuki's eyes. "I take it he's the culprit?"

"Most likely, unfortunately there was no more footage after that. We're still going through the other security cameras"

"Could I have a look at that footage again?" watching as Kaiji re-winded the footage; Natsuki narrowed her gaze as she focused intensely at the footage being played. "Could you pause it?" staring even deeper into the framed picture, Natsuki's eyes couldn't fully make out the blur of the culprit's face."Can you bring up a bit picture of the culprit's face?"

"I'll see what I can do" working his magic on the pad, Kaiji zoomed in on the specific area Natsuki requested before he analysed the pixels revealing the picture.

"What on earth...?" staring in before Natsuki's eyes revealed what looked to be of her guess a snake. The mask itself was drenched in a dark purple colour as the eyes were just one shade of a deep yellow. The mask's outline shaped very similar to a snake with its mouth wide open as though it was about to engulf its prey. "Creepy"

"The mask almost looks lifelike" Kaiji could feel his stomach beginning to turn at the sight of the mask.

"At least we have an idea of what the culprit looks like" tapping her finger against her left shoulder, Natsuki settled back down into her chair as her eyes remained glued to the picture before her.

"I'll cross reference this picture with our police data to see if we get a match" the screen disappeared before Kaiji as he turned his attention to Natsuki. "You're going to look for this guy aren't you?" Kaiji could very well see through the blunette's eyes as to what she would do, in which he just sighed heavily. "Don't let your pride get the better of you, remember that it's not just affecting you"

"I know" not wanting to stay around to hear Kaiji's lectures and whatnot, Natsuki was already on her feet as she headed for the door.

"It's best not to tell the girl about what happened to her parents, the last thing she needs is more grief" Kaiji's last words had made their effort to cling onto Natsuki as he watched the cobalt haired woman stop in her tracks before proceeding along.

Shutting the door behind her, Natsuki casually walked around the various desks and offices before reaching her target, namely Shizuru. "Are you ready to go, Tomoe?" Natsuki watched as Shizuru had turned her gaze away from wherever she had been staring at to look upon her with violet eyes, the same colour as the scales on Shizuru's back, which disturbed Natsuki slightly to her comparison.

_Those contact lenses work like a charm. Weren't they blue though?_

"Will we be going somewhere?" twirling her finger around her short jaded hair, Shizuru was slowly getting use to the idea of wearing a wig. Not that it was any trouble; just having her hair tied up into a ball hidden under the wig annoyed her slightly.

"We're going to a club, I need to see someone"

"Oh, what's the club's name?" Shizuru curiosity was not hidden from her tone as her imagination began to run wild on the possibilities.

"Hana's Temptation"

**-0-0-**

The knock on the door startled dark haired woman as the sudden noise had distracted her from the task below. "We'll finish later" despite through the partial darkness of the room, she gestured a small wink down below her as though there was someone else there.

The darkness of the room slowly dissolved from around the walls as they drowned out from light shining through which revealed the walls to be made of glass, in doing so it also revealed a woman with long chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes standing up from where she had kneeled. "Hai, Chie-chan" wiping her face with her handkerchief, the woman leaned down as she placed a quick peck on other woman's cheek.

"Could you get that Aoi?" shuffling in her seat to fix herself up, Chie pointed over towards the door from which had been knocked a minute ago. Chie rotated the chair around to face her desk as she merely flicked away a few strands of lead dyed hair away from her eyes.

Aoi opened the door as it she stood slightly surprised at the sight of a woman with long cobalt hair and fierce jade orbs staring her down. Aoi's eyes slowly averted away in fear to find the woman was not alone as a young girl with jaded hair stood behind the woman which eased Aoi slightly, if it were not followed by the sight of numerously security guards lying on the ground, clutching their stomachs. "Harada-san, Officer Kuga is here to see you"

"Ah, Natsuki. You really didn't have to do that" Chie could see very well Natsuki's handiwork behind concerning with security but easily shrugged it off.

"They wouldn't let me in" Natsuki merely replied as she stepped inside the room, with Shizuru following after her cautiously.

"If you had called me, I would've let you in" throwing her usual charms at Natsuki didn't help the slightest for Chie, much to her displeasure as it seemed Natsuki was the only one immune to her.

"I did, only to get the sound of moaning in the background followed by voice mail" Natsuki grumbled, shivering slightly at the thought of what was going on. Natsuki's eyes darted over at Aoi catching the woman blushing slightly then back at Chie who seemed quite calm and composed.

"My apologies, I was... busy" Chie's sudden pause left her eyes to drift over towards the chocolate haired woman before she looked back at Natsuki.

"Sure you were, your button's undone" Natsuki pointed out to Chie in which the woman complied with Natsuki's observation.

"So what brings you here, the club doesn't open till seven" Chie's glance turned away from Natsuki to Shizuru as she cocked a brow in interest. "And who might this young lady be?" stepping from out of her seat, Chie's charms began to work in her legs and tone as she walked towards the jade haired girl, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

"Quite the charmer. I'm Marguerite, Tomoe Marguerite" Shizuru's cheeks tainted a small blush but were quickly shaken off as she bowed her head in courtesy.

"Is she perhaps your date, Natsuki?" Chie's eager eyes looked over at the blunette who had been sending her icy glares the whole time, much to Chie's displeasure.

"No, she's not. I'm here for some information" cutting straight to business, Natsuki took a seat as she kept her eyes fixed upon Chie in demand.

"Shame, I wouldn't mind a date with her" Chie's all too charming smile brought Shizuru another blush, although from the corner of her eye she could see an infuriated brunette glaring at her. "Aoi, could you perhaps take Miss Marguerite and give her a tour of the club?" Chie watched as her companion bowed her head in reply before escorting the jade haired girl out of the room.

"Be sure you don't lose Tomoe" Natsuki's voice was stern and strong, as the sudden tone piqued some curiosity from Chie.

"Don't worry, the girl is safe in Aoi's hands, not to mention security's hands too" Chie made a mental note to retract the last statement considering half her security laid half unconscious on the ground. "So what is it that you are after?"

"A name. I'm looking for an individual of sorts" a small shot of pain darted once more through Natsuki's head as she restrained herself from showing any sign of pain.

"Okay, anyway in particular I can narrow the search?" taking two glasses, Chie dropped a few ice cubes before pouring some scotch filling both to about half way.

"An assassin, a hit man if you will. I want the last recorded information on one" Natsuki's eyes trailed away through the windows, gazing upon the empty club as there no signs of life.

"An unusual request, let me see" handing the Duran Duran woman a glass, Chie sat behind her desk, pulling out from her pocket a pair of glasses before working her magic at the pad on her desk. "I doubt I'll have any information on hit men, this is a nightclub after all, not a guild of sorts"

"You know, it's not exactly legal to be listening in to peoples conversation like you do" Natsuki growled, taking a sip of her drink to sigh out a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Haha, that's rich considering you use my 'data research'" Chie stopped as the search had been completed. "Looks like I do have something"

"What does it say?"

"Last recorded info was three days ago. As to who the person was there is no information on him" bringing the screen up, Chie's eyes read along the small bit of info.

"Was there a name?" Natsuki watched as Chie's topaz coloured eyes slowly drifted towards her, staring her down at expecting jaded eyes.

"Viper"

**TBC...**

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Come to think about it, why do you listen in to your club's conversations? **

**Chie: Simple, researching. Knowing the latest word on the street, or the latest crazies essential to bring in more and more people **

**Natsuki: I see... (Turns her gaze to the window) then why is the club filled entirely with women? (Points to the crowd of women in the club) **

**Chie: Oh, its women's night. **

**Natsuki: Why the hell are there female strippers then?**

**Chie: To arouse some women's tastes of course **

**Natsuki: What kind of people be interested in that stuff? (Looks once more to find Shizuru handing a 100 yen note into a stripper's pants) Urghh... (shakes head) **

**Chie: Oi, save some for me! (Puts on a pair of fox ears and a tail before running out) Come to me my little hens, love me!**

**Natsuki: This is beyond stupidity **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Man this was a long chapter, perhaps my longest yet. I wanted it to be long to make up for the lack of updating on any of my stories. In the next chapter there will be more interaction with Shizuru and Natsuki to help the two. I do hope the readers are still interested in this story, and I do hope they aren't getting too confused about all this. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
